the ninja of varrock
by toonash667
Summary: Naruto was at the VoTe when he was sent to the world of runes and swords to find out on how he got there and a old runic legend tells about a knight with fox like armor and a sword and a girl with strange powers to save the world with the chosen ones from this world of a knight with mirthr armor and a mage ON HOLD DO TO A NEW IDEA FOR A NEXT X OVER
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey guys i am going to do a Xover with naruto and runescape my first fic with naruto so plz be nice to this ok here we go

**chapter one the heroes of varrock meets a ninja from konoha**

**one day in varrock there was Seth 'toonspider' akaman he is in his late teens around 19 with chestnut brown hair with Forrest green eyes with some build to him. There was a girl named Star she is a year younger then Seth with ****light blond hair with blue eyes with a body that most girls star's age want and her age is 18. so the two heroes went about there way when Seth stop and looked around then Star said "Seth are you ok" then Seth said "did you fell it something like a power full energy from the wilderness" so the two heroes went to the wilderness to find out what is going on. In said place were Seth and Star are going there was a boy in the crater were he landed in and sai****d "****ok were am i the last thing i know that i was at the valley of the end then why i am here" A/N if you know what am i talking about then yes it is from that point in his live. as the Blond haired kid ****with blue eyes with whiskers marks on his face and a headband with a symbol of a leaf on it he is around 13 and seen stuff that no one can believe. Then he got out a knife as he walked around then he sees some teens out in****the place he is so with his ninja skills he went in to listen "are you ok Seth you are quite is something bad here" said a girl that is a year younger then the boy then the now named Seth said "Star i know some one is here i can't fell the energy from before" then Seth got a felling that some one was watching them**** then Seth got out his mithrl long sword out and said "i know you are there so if you want to live come out slowly" said Seth with his KI coming out that freaked the blonde out as he walked out slowly he is thinking 'that KI is on level of a bjuu' then Star looked at the blonde then the said blonde "um can some one tell me what is going on here" then Seth stoped his KI and said "my name is Seth 'toonspider akaman" as he point to him self "and this is my girlfriend Star she is a year younger then me" as he got Star over then she said "do you have a name" then the blonde said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki ****a ninja of ****konoha" ****then Seth said "ok naruto i can tell you were you are" then ****as the two heroes of varrock and a ninja from ****konoha ****walked out of the wilderness then naruto has a sad look on his face then Star picked it up of his gloomy look then she said "are you all right naruto?" then naruto said "do you think i well ever get back to my home Star" then Star looked at naruto and then Seth and back to naruto she said "i don't know but what i can tell you that my boyfriend and you have the same sad past but i can tell you had it more harshly more then a kid like your self can handle without killing them self" then Seth said "ok we need to get naruto here some items so he can strive here" then naruto said "why are you two helping me when i was younger i had to fend for my self" then Seth saw naruto and said "look naruto i know you had a ruff past take it from me when i was a baby my mom and dad died so i had no mother or father until i was brought to a family that loved me when i was your age i was out in varrock all my self then something happen my foster mother was killed and i was crying**** i was crying so hard that it was raining and i tripped and fell on the ground the gods was crying for me that day and some one found me and asked if i want to be a knight so i said ****yes and here we are so you naruto are the second person to tell about that star was the first" then naruto said "seth thank you and you too star" naruto giving his rare smile the one he has was a mask **

**then seth said "ok now i have lots of gold coins so naruto do you want to get a sword and shield or do you want to have your ninja gear or both your ninja gear and the sword and shield naruto said "both plz" then seth smiled and said "ok i well train you with your sword and shield as well i well teach you how to use runes as well and some skills to help out" so naruto, seth and star went to the sword shop to get naruto a sword and shield.**

**A/N ok this is going to be my first challenge so this is a naruto runescape challenge you can make naruto power full or god like heck you can make this a mega Xover with the games or books or TV shows you like this is my first naruto cross over so be nice to me or flame with nice Comments or nitpick of the plot hole that i have and i am sorry for the short chapter i well try to make it longer (if i don't lose my laptop) bye**


	2. Ch2 a quest for naruto

A/N hey time for the next chapter

Disclaimer: I toonash667 don't have naruto and runescape they are belonged to there the people that worked on them so don't sue me plz (forgot to put it on chapter one )

(also in this chapter naruto will go on a quest and find a girl that well help him out in his travels with seth and star )

(I skipped the sword training do to me not coming up with something about it )

Chapter two A quest for naruto to do

As we see naruto training with his sword and shield Seth and Star are talking

"say seth do you know how did naruto got here in the first place" said star as she watched

Naruto training then seth shook his head and said "no I don't but maybe he is brought

here to help us in some way" then naruto saw seth and star and said "hey seth and star I

am done training" then seth looked at naruto and said "okay now that you are done how

about a spar with sword and shield then" as naruto and seth got to were naruto was

training seth said "naruto I will not hold back if you are going to be in this world you

Need to be strong so I think that you will not hold back as well so come at me with intent

to kill" NARUTO VS SETH 'TOONSPIDER' AKAMAN(IN A SPAR)

Naruto with his sword out stared at seth then seth has his sword out and stared at naruto

grinning with both sword users they are waiting for the spar to go then both of them saw

a leaf falling to the ground then both sword users ran and start to spar naruto made seth

go on the defences of naruto's sword strikes then seth saw a opening and went in so

naruto had to block the strike with his shield then naruto had been pushing back then

naruto said to seth "seth I am not giving up not back at my old world nor here NOT

EVER" then naruto pushed seth away and then naruto with his sword and went in to fight

seth then seth said "wow naruto you got guts then I well have to step up my game then if I

wand to see your full power" then seth and naruto were at it all day then star said "um

seth naruto you two have been at it all day" then seth and naruto looked at her and they

both said "sorry" as they walked back naruto said to him self 'why is that I am here and

not at konoha' then seth said "say naruto how about a quest if you want me and star to

help you that is fine so as the heroes of varrock and the ninja from konoha went to do a

Quest. As the gang got there stuff and naruto with his sword and shield they went out but

in the back of seth's mind he know that something is going to be bad and fast so they

went out of the kingdom of varrock then naruto sees something that he wished he never

sees again then he ran leaving seth and star behind when he got there naruto's blood

boiled as he sees some one with a sword that is covered in blood and this man no

monster went to the girl with the motive to end her life with no regards to his safety

Naruto went in front of the girl and took the strike for her as the fox in his gut is healing

Him naruto with red silted eyes stared at the monster and said with the fox's chakra all

around him then naruto said in the demonic voice "IF YOU WANT TO KIIL HER I

HAVE NO PROBLEM FOR ME TO KILL YOU" then the monster pulled his sword out

of naruto and try to kill naruto with his ninja training and sword training from seth and

star naruto dogged the strike and used his sword and stabbed the monster in the head

The monster died as naruto calmed down and the fox's chakra left naruto then said "are

you okay are you in pain" as naruto went to the girl as she just stared at the blond and she

Said "why did you help me" naruto said "why I did help you were about to get killed and

I don't want to have that on my mind okay oh by the way my name is naruto"

The girl blushed at her savour and said "thank you naruto is it okay for me to be with

You" naruto said "yes I am on a quest with seth and star" then the girl gasped and said

"you have meet my sister have you" then naruto said "yes she is with seth" then the girl

said "my sister is with the hero of varrock" then naruto remembered "um sorry to bug

you we need to get back to them right now seth is going to be mad at me for running

away so we need to get going" then the girl nodded and went with naruto just as the two

were going the man in the shadows said " so the girl got away and we have a ninja in this

world I need to get rid of the ninja before it is to late" when naruto and the girl got to

seth and star the girl is crying to her sister and star known about the girl then seth said to

naruto " say naruto were did you find the girl" naruto looked at seth and said "she was

about to die so I kind of stepped in took the strike for her" then seth looked at naruto and

Said "why did you do that" naruto smiled and said "I am that type of guy to save a girl

from death" as naruto looked at the girl and star that made naruto smile then the girl said

To star "say sis have you seen what naruto is when he is mad" then star looked at naruto

And said "no I have not.


	3. Ch3 the road least traveld

A/N okay time for the next chapter this time the gang of seth naruto star and her sister are in a quest but who gave them the quest and what is the man from the shadows time will tell (and me not being lazy)

Chapter 3 the road least traveled

As the gang walked naruto looked over his shoulder to see

Star and her sister in his mind that he knows that star's

sister has no memory of what happened to her and she

knows her sister's name then naruto thinks back to his old

Life how he was treated badly from the people he was to

save so naruto made a promise to keep this world save

from evil then seth said "hey naruto what is on your

mind" then naruto looked at seth and said "just some

Painful memories that I want to forget and to keep this

world save" seth knows that naruto is trying his best to

cope in this world and he knows that he as a big heart then

The gang heard screaming and they ran to see something

attacking a town so naruto ran and to see what was

happing then naruto saw blood and death naruto was mad

and the chakra that the fox has began to form over naruto

Then the monster saw naruto and went to attack when Seth,

star and her sister saw naruto fighting a lesser demon

naruto screamed as he was using his sword to slay the

lesser demon then seth saw naruto fighting the demon and

he ran in to help when the lesser demon saw seth the

demon roared and attack seth then naruto stopped the attack and said "IF YOU DAIR TO DO THAT I WILL

KILL YOU DEMON" then naruto used his sword and has

slan the demon then naruto was on the ground on one knee

panting hard with the sword holding him up then he sees

seth star and her sister he said "I am fine I need to rest for

a few" then he passed out in his mind he is in a sewer and

said "great what do the kyuubi want now" as he maid his

way to a cage with the paper with the kanji for seal on it

So naruto went to the cage and said "so kyuubi is there

something that you need to talk to me for" then the cage

has red silted eyes and said "SO YOU HAVE COME" said

the fox from in the cage he sees naruto standing there in

front of him then the kyuubi said "DO YOU KNOW

WHY YOU ARE HERE" then naruto said "the last thing I

know I was at the valley of the end trying to get a friend

from making a big mistake then naruto put his hand to his

chest over his heart were the attack went to from his so-

called friend then the kyuubi said "I THINK I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE IN THIS WORLD WITH RUNES

AND SWORD"

Then a man said "how right you are kyuubi I have been

watching you naruto from the time you were born and up

to now" the man stepped in front of naruto he is tall and

lean and he said "my name is Guthix I have much to tell

You now tell me naruto do you know how you were

Brought here" naruto said "no I do not know" then Guthix

Said "I have brought you here with my remanding power

you have to save this world and from Zamorak for I have

not much time I was a god that shaped Gielinor so man

can live in peace but I fell that is not the case with evil

I have seen the power you have and the good in your

heart" then naruto said "thanks Guthix sir" the old god

smiled and said "no thank you naruto with your strength

and helpfulness you will make this world for the best" then

naruto starts to fade and kyuubi said " KIT TELL NO

ONE OF WHAT YOU HEARD NOT TO SETH OR STAR

OR HER SISTER" then naruto woke up with star's sister

beside him naruto sees seth and star helping the people that

were lost there homes and loved ones so naruto shed a

tear then star's sister looked at naruto and said "are you

okay naruto" then naruto looked at her and said "yes I am

so what am I going to do to help here" then she smiled and

Said "I was going to help my sister out want to help" then

naruto nodded and said "okay" so the gang got to work

and with the help of naruto they got it done in a few days

Later so with that done naruto and his friends walked the

road least traveled with the plea from Guthix fresh in his

mind


	4. ch 4 the road leads to ones true self

A/N hey guys I am back to give you the next chapter of the ninja of varrock

Chapter four: the road leads to ones true self

As the gang walks naruto looked over his shoulder to see star and

her sister walking he felt the wind blowing he can fell the pain of

People that lost loved ones and naruto gasped when he saw a

Run down town as naruto walks he saw a burned down house

Naruto looked sad and seth saw this and said "hey naruto what is

the matter" naruto looked at seth and said "when I came here I felt

like I don't belong here" then seth said "oh so naruto is there some

one you like" then naruto looked at star's sister and said

"something like that" seth looked at star's sister and said "okay so

naruto just to tell you that we well be setting up camp here tonight

then in the morning we set off" so naruto and his fiends has been

setting up camp that night as the group was done naruto was

sitting on a log and stared up in the sky and mumbled and then

star's sister sat next to naruto and said "are you ok" then naruto saw star's sister and said "nothing" then she put her hand on

naruto's shoulder and said "I forgot to tell you my name" then

Naruto smiled and said "do tell" then she said "sky" then naruto

said "okay say sky do you have some one that you love" sky said

"why do you ask" as she looks at naruto then naruto said "just

want to know" as sky and naruto are on a log star and seth was

watching them seth said "say star do you think that your sister is

falling in love with naruto" then star looked at her sister and naruto

And said " I hope so" as star hold seth's hand as they watch them

When it is time to get to sleep naruto was looking up and said to

himself "will I ever get home"


End file.
